


Poker of Aces

by p_etrov



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_etrov/pseuds/p_etrov
Summary: —Te prometo un nuevo tipo de humano, que puede mantenerse en pie sin importar cuántas veces intenten echar abajo — La sonrisa del científico es sincera, sus manos limpias y ojos que no dejan permear las emociones en su interior. Está ofreciéndole la oferta de su vida —. Puedo implementarlos para ti apenas termine el projecto Ultra, ¿qué te parece?Duda un poco antes de hablar, pero se aclara la garganta: —Si fuera por eso, prefiero hacerme parte del projecto.—Buena decisión. Ve con mi cliente, él te dará indicaciones.
Relationships: Friedrich/Exp.09, Friedrich/Various, Nero Clayton/Kamui





	Poker of Aces

> —Te prometo un nuevo tipo de humano, que puede mantenerse en pie sin importar cuántas veces intenten echar abajo — La sonrisa del científico es sincera, sus manos limpias y ojos que no dejan permear las emociones en su interior. Está ofreciéndole la oferta de su vida —. Puedo implementarlos para ti apenas termine el projecto Ultra, ¿qué te parece?
> 
> Duda un poco antes de hablar, pero se aclara la garganta: —Si fuera por eso, prefiero hacerme parte del projecto.
> 
> —Buena decisión. Ve con mi cliente, él te dará indicaciones.

Un trabajo en proceso que une otros universos de la autora —On Your Knees y Chemicals— para sorprenderte con una narrativa innovadora sobre la tragedia de la Organización y de la familia O'Carrol. De actualizaciones erráticas, esta historia cuenta con más de 80k de palabras.


End file.
